


King’s Ward Is a Vampyr; Prince’s Manservant Was Sucked Dry!

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, First Time, Footnotes, Humor, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or, Everything is Not As It Seems)</p><p>The last thing* Merlin expected when he opened his chamber door was a breathless Morgana dressed in her nightgown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King’s Ward Is a Vampyr; Prince’s Manservant Was Sucked Dry!

**Author's Note:**

> 888 words, including footnotes

The last thing[*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108039#work_endnotes) Merlin expected when he opened his chamber door was a breathless Morgana dressed in her nightgown.

"Morgana! What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

But even as he spoke, he knew that it wasn't so. Morgana's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Merlin," she said with a sultry smile, trailing long fingers down his threadbare sleeve. "I was looking for you."

"Um, yes?" Merlin grinned. "Seeing as it was my bedroom door you knocked at. If you were looking for Arthur, you would've knocked at his door instead."

A flash of annoyance went across Morgana's face. Strange how he never noticed how expressive her face was.

"I don't want to talk about Arthur," she purred. "Rather, why don't you invite me," she gave him a Significant Look, "inside?"

"Okay," Merlin squeaked. _King's Ward Is a Vampyr; Prince's Manservant Was Sucked Dry!_[**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108039#work_endnotes)

Before he knew it, Morgana had dragged him inside his own room and sat next to him on his own bed. Morgana never acted this bossy with Gwen. This proprietary attitude felt familiar somehow. Hmm…

"I've been having these dreams, Merlin—"

"So you _did_ have another nightmare."

Blue eyes narrowed. "As I was saying before my idi—I was interrupted, I've been having these dreams of a green mountain. At the foot of the mountain is a narrow crevice, and in front of it is a slithering beast crouching in wait."

"Are you sure it's not a nightmare? It sounds like a nightmare to me. Also, how can the beast be slithering and crouching at the same time? That makes no sense."

"Merlin! Are you telling the story here or am I? This is _my_ dream, with its own _dream-logic._ Now settle down and listen!"

Merlin quickly nodded. Morgana with pursed lips and waving arms was a sight to behold. _I wonder if we'll have chicken for dinner. I'm sure Arthur wouldn't miss a drumstick or two._

"Now this slithering-crouching beast sensed[***](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108039#work_endnotes) that the time was ripe, and so it moved its long, ponderous body into the crevice opening. Inside, there was a long, narrow passageway which was moist with natural condensation—"

"As opposed to unnatural condensation? Where does the passageway lead to? Why didn't the beast enter the crevice earlier? Why—"

"Oh, screw this," Morgana muttered.

Lips slammed into Merlin's, and a hot palm was pressed against his crotch.

Huh. The stupid snake-in-a-cave story actually managed to make him hard.

He wrapped an arm around her slender waist, and Morgana turned to straddle him on the bed. She clearly meant business[****](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108039#work_endnotes); Merlin liked that in a bed partner. She buried her fingers in his hair and leaned forward to lick his jaw. Merlin got even harder.

Hand on the small of her back, he pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her hair. Blindly turning, he found her soft mouth, and proceeded to lick and nip at her full lips until she opened to him with a groan. Their tongues stroked along each other; Merlin caught the taste of Gaius' distinctive tisane and, beneath that, something cool and startlingly sweet.

Morgana let go of his hair and scratched long nails down his nape. Merlin kissed her harder in response. She gripped his shoulders and pushed him down on the narrow bed.

Merlin said with breathless laughter, "This was not what I pictured when I imagined making love to a woman."

The body above him stilled for a moment. Leaning down, Morgana breathed into his ear, "Let your education begin."

She dropped a kiss behind his ear and left biting kisses down his neck. Her tongue tasted the sweat along his collarbone.

"Touch me," she said, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. When he molded the soft weight together, she gave a short gasp and ground her hips against his cock.

"Take off your clothes," Morgana ordered imperiously. And _really_, this appalling bedroom behaviour resembled someone else's very much.

"I am but your humble servant," Merlin said with a wide, unguarded smile.

Several sweaty moments and screaming orgasms later, Merlin was unsurprised when Morgana's body lost its soft breasts and gained a cock.

"I _knew_ you were secretly lusting after Morgana!" Arthur said. This would have had more impact were his legs not entangled with Merlin's and his fingers not caressing Merlin's side.

"More importantly, sire," Merlin said lazily, "shouldn't we apprehend the sorcerer who committed this heinous crime?"

Arthur hummed noncommittally.

"Or, while you were discovering the joys of female orgasm in Morgana's body, did you not wonder what she was doing with yours?"

The sight of Arthur's muscular arse running in Morgana's nightgown was something Merlin would treasure to the end of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> * Okay, the second last thing. The last thing Merlin expected would be Uther with a smile, bearing a plate of sweetmeats.
> 
> ** Lately Merlin had been hearing these voices in his head—it didn't sound like the dragon, not exactly—narrating his life story, as it were. They usually came complete with large sans serif font, capitals and exclamation marks.
> 
> *** It did this by sniffing the air, of course.
> 
> **** Once, a stable boy pulled down Merlin's pants, fisted his cock with oil and rode him to completion. He had good memories of that horse stall.
> 
> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/332196.html) | [DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/13881.html) ]


End file.
